The Tusks
The Tusks is a HTFF episode. This episode tells the fates of a few characters. Starring Roles *Freaky and Wiggles *Bun Featuring Roles *Slippery *Pinkie *Jackie and Jackson *Quacks *Vincent *Pranky (in several flashbacks) Appearances *Gloomy (in flashback) *Cub (in flashback) *Jerky (in flashback) *Squabbles (in flashback) *Trippy (in flashback) *Daydream (in flashback) *Sturdy (in flashback) Plot Freaky is setting up his psychological center for his patients. Suddenly, Bun bursts in and decides to help clear up the place. He manages to do so, only for his tusk to get caught on a towel, and cause the whole wrapping to spiral. Freaky just ignores it, and fixes it. Bun gets disappointed at himself, only for Pinkie to enter the room. They both blush, as Pinkie eats an almond. Jackie is pulled into the room by Jackson with a chain, and Quacks enters through by walking. The last patient, Vincent, enters by breaking a hole in the wall. As everyone takes a seat, Freaky explains to everyone that they will tell their stories about their injuries or phobias. Slippery comes in late, so then they all catch up. Slippery tells her story first. Slippery tells her story of when she was going on a cruise line to Hawaii. On that voyage, the ship split into two, and saw her father dead, either drowned or died from the explosion. When she saw sharks, that caused her phobia to strike. She got saved by a rescue chopper, which carried Cub and Gloomy. Her flashback ends when Jackie throws water on her. She freaks out, and slaps him across the face with her flippers. He rubbed his face in pain, and Freaky continued on. Slippery tells another one of her water incidents. Slippery was walking home, until Pranky threw water balloons at her. She freaked out, and killed Pranky with a hammer. After her flashback, she sees a puddle where she's standing and accidentally jumps out the window, where she splatters two feet away from a truck of pillows. Everyone freaks out, but then get back to story telling. Jackie and Jackson are up next. Jackie was walking for an evening stroll when, not looking, slips on a banana peel, also placed by Pranky. Pranky giggles, and sees Jackie broke his arm. He runs away, and Jackie is sent to the hospital by bystanders. Jackie comes home with a cast. Jackson tells his story next. Jackson is eating an apple on a bench, until Jerky calls him a punk, while Jackson calls him fat. Jerky hits the apple so hard into Jackson's snout, that it broke. While Jackie was also demonstrating his, he broke another arm. Vincent decided to go up next. Vincent, being a mute, couldn't say anything, until he wrote it on paper. He was a young boy, who loved planning parties. He was friends with everyone, except Jerky. Once, Jerky insulted him so much that he skinned Jerky with his horns. After he got arrested, he had a saw on him and cut a bit of his right antler off, as the saw couldn't break a hole in the room. He escaped, and that's when he went to the beach and found Juicy, laying there. When Vincent was done, he jumped and got his antlers stuck to the ceiling, which crushed him and Juicy. Pinkie was next. Pinkie was just born, being white. Everyone awed at her cuteness, until she was told she had to eat shrimp. She ate one, in hesitation, and liked it. Soon, she ate more and more and became pink. However, she feels horrible inside, and swells up like a balloon. She is sent to the hospital, where she is told she is allergic to shrimp, and if she eats any, she will die from an allergic reaction. Pinkie then learned, and ate lo mein, which she liked. After her flashback, Freaky thinks of eating lo mein, until Wiggles snaps him out. Suddenly, Pinkie gets hungry, so she grabs for an almond, only to grab for a hermit crab placed in her purse by Jackie, and to choke and die from an allergic reaction. Bun, Jackson, and Quacks freak out. Quacks tells his story. Quacks is seen with his first mate, Tusky, as they are out in the open sea. Tusky asks Quacks to ready the harpoon, until a sawfish from under the boat cuts his arm off. Quacks screams in pain, and uses his remaining arm to drive the boat to shore, where he has his nub bandaged. When Quacks is done, Freaky daydreams of having no hands, and not being able to pick up Wiggles, where Wiggles starves. Quacks takes out a fish to eat, only to be eaten by gulls. Jackie gets furious and charges at Freaky, only to miss and severely break his nose on the wall. As Jackson freaks out, Bun tells his story. Bun used to eat other tree friends, being a bunyip. He was also called Yip. Yip is hungry, so he eats Trippy, Daydream and Squabbles. He then sees Sturdy, and bites him, only to break his teeth, which crack. His remaining teeth are brought with Yip to the hospital, with several hours of the teeth being shoved into his mouth, to act like tusks. He pokes the end of his new tusk, only to see a bakery closing. After his flashback, Bun gets on a spin chair. Just as Jackson leaves, he is skinned by Bun's tusks. He keeps spinning, until he accidentally gets his tusks stuck in Jackson's corpse. Looking at the tusks, he sighs, and goes back to the hospital. Moral The past is your choice. Deaths *Everyone who is in Slippery's flashback dies from the explosion. *Pranky is bashed in the skull by a hammer. (in flashback) *Slippery falls to her death, splattering. *Jerky is skinned on Vincent's horns. (in reality) *Vincent and Juicy are crushed by the ceiling. *Multiple shrimp are eaten by Pinkie. (in flashback) *Pinkie dies from an allergic reaction to eating a hermit crab. *Multiple fish are caught by Quacks and Tusky. (in flashback) *Wiggles starves in Freaky's hallucination. *Quacks is eaten alive by seagulls. *Jackie breaks his nose on a wall. *Squabbles, Trippy, and Daydream are eaten by Bun, or Yip. (in flashback) *Jackson is skinned by Bun's tusks. Trivia *Slippery's flashback is about the episode, Snobby Affairs. This means Slippery was in Snobby Affairs, but wasn't seen. *Bun's flashback at the end is about his debut, Bun's the Charm. *Pranky was the cause of most of the characters' phobias and injuries, along with Jerky. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images